


DCU fix it fic <3

by Ink_Mage



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Mage/pseuds/Ink_Mage
Summary: on the tin ;)





	DCU fix it fic <3

The joker has died, finally.


End file.
